onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloriosa
| affiliation = Kuja | occupation = Empress of Amazon Lily (former) | alias = | jva = Ako Mayama | Funi eva = Nancy Sherrard | birth = February 4th }} Former Empress Gloriosa is one of the former empresses of the Kuja tribe before Boa Hancock took over. She is also called "Elder Nyon". Appearance In her first colored appearance, in the opening "Share the World!", her color scheme is completely different. Namely that the alternate casual top of the Kuja, which appears to be evening wear, that she wears is blue instead of the pink-bordered burgundy seen in the anime. Additionally, her Snake Weapon is colored purple, as opposed to the white color seen in the "Share the World" opening. It acts as her staff and the upper body of the snake is curled up. She is remarkably diminutive in height, with very thick lips, and is wrinkled from old age. She also wears some kind of sea-green bubble belt apparently meant to hold up the spotted-print short skirt that all Kuja wear. Also like most Kuja, she wears a cape. Her hair is white and she wears a pink flower on the left side of her head. Gallery Personality Gloriosa seems to be designed around the concept of a wise old woman, as made apparent by her concerns for Amazon Lily itself and expressing knowledge that her fellow Kuja had no idea of. She also asks the Kuja pirates for books, and has a crystal ball, both things that would further this image. However, since she believed some of Hancock's lies about considering the World Governments' terms for war, this proved that she was still gullible towards people's intent. Although she is not immune to many of Hancock's emotional manipulations designed to make people follow her, Gloriosa can snap out of them much faster than many others, male or female. Although she is no longer the Empress of Amazon Lily, she believes that she can still go anywhere (which Hancock proved otherwise), but chooses to live on the outskirts of the island because she's apparently considered to be a traitor. Though, during their conversation about the upcoming war, when Hancock accuses her of worrying about her own life, she simply states that she's already too old to be concerned about her own life, but expresses concern for the sake of others on the island. Gloriosa does not seem to the share the mysandric tendencies of her fellow Kuja, possible due to her past experiences with men. However, she still strictly abides by the Kuja laws of men not being allowed into Amazon Lily. She also says "Nyo" a lot, going as far as to incorporate it into a number of words whenever she talks. Relationships Family Gorgon Sisters Hancock, Sandersonia, and Marigold were found by Gloriosa, who had left Amazon Lily to escape her Love Sickness, when they escaped from their masters within the ranks of the World Nobles. Gloriosa considers them as owing her a debt they can never repay, which Hancock promptly dismisses at every opportunity and puts Gloriosa in her place. Sandersonia and Marigold acknowledge the debt and do not fight with her. Hancock, however, disrespects Gloriosa due to her corrupted innocence from her four years of pain; however, she does have a degree of respect for the elder at times, and their relationship is overall that of a rebellious teenage daughter and her mother. Gloriosa also seems to be Boa Hancock's advisor. Gloriosa reminded Hancock of the importance of her responsibilities as a Shichibukai when she refused to participate in the Whitebeard War. She later told Hancock about the nature of Love Sickness after the latter fell in love with Luffy, leading to the Shichibukai finally accepting World Government's summons (albeit only for Luffy's labor if nothing else). She also corrects Hancock whenever she mistakes Luffy's actions as a marriage proposal. Friends Rayleigh and Shakky Gloriosa is good friends with Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky. Rayleigh refers to Elder Nyon by her real name, Gloriosa. Before her return to Amazon Lily, Gloriosa had lived with Rayleigh and Shakky on Sabaody Archipelago while sheltering the Gorgon Sisters after their escape from the World Nobles. Monkey D. Luffy She also has a friendly relationship with Monkey D. Luffy, the first man ever to find himself on Amazon Lily, and also the one responsible for melting the ice around Hancock's heart. Abilities and Powers She is knowledgeable enough to know what a man is, unlike most of her fellow Kuja, and identified Luffy as a man. She is also able to throw off Hancock's charms faster than most men and women. Also, being a former Empress, Gloriosa was undoubtedly a strong Kuja in her prime and, despite her advanced age, she was still able to not only survive being thrown out of a building, but also land on her feet unharmed. History Past When she was younger, during her period ruling as the Kuja empress, Gloriosa left Amazon Lily and went to sea after being struck by love sickness, a thing that had killed many of her predecessors. She somehow managed to survive the ordeal, but the act of leaving the island did not go unnoticed. At some point after she left the island she lived on the Sabaody Archipelago for an undisclosed amount of time. During this time she befriended Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku. Her own people considered her a traitor for her actions, but she learned many things about the outside world, including that of the opposite sex. During her journey, she happened to discover Boa Hancock and her sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, a trio of Kuja, who had previously disappeared, and had escaped Mariejois after four years of slavery at the hands of the World Nobles. Seeing these girls, who were her countrywomen, Gloriosa adopted them and kept them with her until she finally returned to Amazon Lily. By the time she returned, she was given a pardon by the Empress that had replaced her, but she was nevertheless tainted by her abandonment. Gloriosa chose to live on the outskirts of the Kuja village, where she would no longer bother in the affairs of the people she once ruled. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When Luffy was being washed in the stream on Amazon Lily, Gloriosa found her fellow Kuja baffled by an apparent Body Mushroom that would not come off. She knew that it was Luffy's male-'private part'. Soon afterwards, Boa Hancock and the Kuja Pirates returned to their island. Upon their return, Gloriosa went to ask if any books had been found in their raids. Instead of a book, she was handed a newspaper. Soon afterwards, Gloriosa visited Hancock to warn her about the consequences of her actions, only to be tossed out for her trouble. Gloriosa helps the Kuja Pirates capture Luffy. Later, observing the fight between Luffy and the younger Boa sisters, she remained in the stadium after Hancock orders the evacuation of the arena, in order to hide the mark on Sandersonia's back, which was only being covered by Luffy. As Luffy, without hesitation, accepted Hancock's offer of freeing the Amazonians who saved him earlier, from their petrified state, over obtaining a ship to leave the island. Elder Gloriosa then notes how a man, with Haki of such a caliber, would willingly bow his head to save those who helped him; probably because of how uncommon both events would occur at once at all. She later enters Kuja Castle to reveal the truth of both Luffy's actions at the Sabaody Archipelago and the Boa siblings' past as slaves. When Hancock falls ill, Gloriosa identifies the illness as the same one that killed many of her predecessors (which is love sickness). However, she is astounded that Hancock is able to stand on her own upon hearing Luffy's name, and wonders if Luffy might have overcome a mountain that no other could budge. Due to the fact that even Hancock herself is shocked at the fact that she immediately agreed to escort Luffy to Impel Down without hesitation, Gloriosa tells her that going with him will ultimately be what saves her, as just about every other Empress was killed when they tried to suppress their feelings. She sees the two of them off at the bay, commenting on Hancock's obvious love for Luffy. Post-War Arc Two weeks after the War at Marineford, Gloriosa informs Hancock that Luffy regained consciousness. Gloriosa says that Hancock should see Luffy after he fully recovers, but Hancock insists on seeing Luffy as soon as possible. Gloriosa then comments to herself about Hancock's love virus and Luffy's amazing survival through several ordeals from Impel Down to Marine Headquarters, musing that it must be by divine will for the boy to survive through it all. She is then seen accompanying Hancock and her sisters to the beach with the food that Hancock wants to deliver to Luffy. Gloriosa tells Hancock that just because she was hugged does not mean she is married. Hancock then asks Gloriosa how to have a proper marriage. When arriving at the beach, she is shocked to see Silvers Rayleigh, who happens to be a friend of Gloriosa. Gloriosa is also shocked that Hancock, whose attention was on Luffy, did not notice Rayleigh until moments later. She then receives a letter from Shakky. She appeared again on Rusukaina Island with Luffy, Rayleigh, and the Kuja Pirates. When Boa Hancock starts to believe that Luffy saying her name correctly for the tenth time means marriage, Gloriosa says that is not the case. Two Years Later Return to Sabaody Arc Gloriosa is seen with Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia greeting Luffy on Rusukaina Island after his two-year training. After Luffy picks up his hat, the Kujas take him back to Sabaody Archipelago. She is later seen on the Kuja ship, telling Hancock to lighten the massive amount of luggage she's giving to Luffy. After Luffy said that he had hoped to see Hancock again, the Pirate Empress mistook this as a marriage proposal. Gloriosa responded by saying "no" once again. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, there are some additional scenes added at the beginning of the Post-War Arc. When the Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lily, they enter the harbor with the Kuja Pirates. Gloriosa clearly states that men are forbidden on the island and the Kujas must uphold the laws. Law and Jinbe manage to convince Gloriosa that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. After forming a compromise, Gloriosa allows the Heart Pirates to dock at the bay. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *Her name comes from the flower gloriosa. **As of note that she was once head of Amazon Lily, it holds several high values within some countries. The flower is the national flower of Zimbabwe (where it is a protected plant). It is also the state flower of Tamil Nadu state in India, and was the national flower of Tamil Eelam. *"Gloriosa" is also the Spanish, Italian, Catalan and Portuguese word for "Glorious" when it is related to female subjects. *Gloriosa has a unique way of speaking by adding "Nyo" to some of her words at the ends of her sentences. References Site Navigation de:Gloriosa it:Gloriosa fr:Nyon Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Kuja Category:Royalty